Into the Stag
by sxeron10
Summary: Everyone expected Robert Baratheon to do something when his betrothed was 'kidnapped' by Prince Rhaegar but it didn't happen. Instead, he made a rational decision that has irredeemably changed the course of Westeros. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1: Olenna's Thoughts

Author's Note: So umm... Sorry for not updating lately. Been busy on setting in my second semester and I didn't realize that a week has passed. So, anyway here's a new story and don't worry, I'll still be doing the Janitor story.

So please, enjoy these snippet.

Into the Stag

Chapter 1

"Why does my son have to be such an idiot?" Olenna Tyrell, the mother of Mace Tyrell and the Queen of Thorns, muttered as she paced around her private solar, which is dimly lit by candles.

"'My grandson will be the Lord of Storm's End' he says. 'All of Westeros is united against the Stag' he brags. Seven Hells, when he will see the reality that is clearly in front on him?"

"But grandmother, isn't that the reality of the situation?" Margaery asked as she took a sip of her tea.

Olenna sighed as she looked at her youngest grandchild. "On paper, yes. But Robert Baratheon is not a man that you can underestimate." Walking towards her cabinet, Olenna pulled out a wine glass and an Arbor Gold.

"Margaery, how old are you?" Olenna asked as she opened up the bottle and herself some Arbor Gold.

"Three-and-Ten." Margaery quickly replied, causing Olenna to nod her head in confirmation.

"Then you are at that age where you can face the reality of life." Olenna started as she took a rather big sip from her wine. "On the surface, it seems like the Baratheon's are preparing to raise their banners and rebel, but if war does come then they would be the last one to enter."

Taking another sip of wine, she continued with Olenna's gaze becoming sharper. "Now, how many wives does the King have?"

"Three and they are Elia Martell, Lyanna Stark, and Cersei Lannister."

Olenna hummed at her granddaughter's words. "Isn't that a recipe for disaster… three wives and having sons of their own."

"But how would this affect the Baratheon's?" Margaery immediately regretted asking that question after receiving her grandmother's stare.

"Girl, why you must be so naïve?" Olenna put down her wine glass and after composing herself, gave her a reply. "Ever since he became a King, King Rhaegar has been trying to isolate the Baratheon's. Even though everyone thinks that it's successful, what he didn't realize is that he sowed the seeds for a new Dance.

First, he has weakened the power base of his eldest son, Aegon by betrothing him to his sister; Rhaenys, who are the children of Elia Martell, thus only having the support of Dorne.

Second, King Rhaegar strengthened the position of Jaehaerys, who is the son of Lyanna Stark, by making him the Lord of Harrenhal. This, by the way, is meant to be a spit to the face towards Robert after the Whents' died out. In addition, he betrothed Jaehaerys to Celia Tully, the eldest daughter of Edmure Tully; the heir of Riverrun and made the boy's uncle Eddard Stark the Castellan of Harrenhal until he is of age. This result in Jaehaerys having the support of the North and the Riverlands.

Finally, since the King failed to remove Jaime from the Kingsguard, he has arranged his third son Daeron to inherit Casterly Rock. Adding to that, the boy is set to marry Alys Arryn, the daughter of Elbert Arryn thus giving the boy a power base that holds the Lannister's and Arryn's."

She paused to take another sip. "The idea with his two younger sons was to cut the ties Robert Baratheon had to his foster brother and father and recently Daenaerys was betrothed to your brother Willas and you, my dear, to Viserys to get us on the King's side. Therefore, in the event that Storm's End raises their banners in rebellion, then they would face a united front."

"But grandmother, what does this have to do with the Baratheon's?"

"If Robert Baratheon was the drinking, whoring oaf that he was during his youth, then the war would have happened years ago, but as time passes, it seems that Robert has learned to play the Game. Rather acting on impulse, it seems that he has a plan." Olenna nonchalantly replied before looking back to her granddaughter.

"Now girl, what would you associate Robert with when you hear his name?"

"Hmm… he would be associated with piousness." Margaery carefully replied.

"Exactly. Ever since the King's second marriage, there have been more of these 'rouge septons' preaching about how the Faith has been more corrupted and all of that religious nonsense, going around the Kingdoms and teaching smallfolks to read and write, handing out the Book of the Seven, Book of Common Praters and Book of Sermons." Olenna inquisitively replied before grinning like a Cheshire cat. "And where do all of these books come from, dear?"

"Well… from Storm's End."

"Not quite. In fact, they come from the city of Mjolnir that surrounds Storm's End. Quite a stupid name for a city that's actually quite the opposite. The city is the largest producer of Paper, Oil, Ink and most of all, Books in the Seven Kingdoms and would likely stay like that for a very long time even though the Citadel has adopted the same techniques.

But the plan that Robert Baratheon has concocted was very effective, with him basically turning the Faith against the Crown. Wherever these septons have taken hold, they spread their words and basically caused great disturbance everywhere that resist to their words. And it is very evident, with King's Landing, Lannisport and Oldtown having large riots during the past year."

"Well… if he's causing so much trouble, then isn't that reason for breaking the King's peace?" the young girl curiously asks, her tea being forgotten.

"No, because he isn't directly funding the 'rouge septons, he – "Before Olenna can continue, they heard a knock on their door.

"What is it?" Olenna asked, tinged with irritation.

"Lord Tyrell asks you and your granddaughter to come to the hall. The King's banner has been spotted." Erryk replied. It may have been Arryk but it didn't matter to her.

Olenna heavily sighed before standing up. "We'll finish our conversation when we have some privacy later. Right now, we need to hurry down before your father manages to make a fool of himself. We don't need a repeat of his mismanagement."


	2. Chapter 2: Mad War

Author's Note: Eyy... It's here: Chapter 2! Also, for those who are complaining about the story, then I can only suggest that you wait and see.

Anyway's here's Chapter 2 and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mad War

 **MAGNIFICENT: The History of Robert Baratheon,** _by Arthur Wellington._ Evenfall: Stag Compendium Inc., 1510. 414pp. Notes, index, bibliography. Paper, $25.10. SN-06481-26841-39871.

 **Chapter 2: Ascension into the Lord Paramountcy.**

 **Pgs. 56 – 60**

The reign of Robert Baratheon was of little note, from the day of his father's death to the ill-fated day of the Tourney of Harrenhal, for he has spent his four years finishing his fostering at the Eyrie with the honorable Lord Jon Arryn alongside his foster brother, Eddard Stark. When he finished his fostering, he made a Lord's Progress across the Stormlands to mark his coming of age.

Described as a charming socializer, the Young Stag Lord quickly earned great favor with his bannermen by abolishing the Horse Tax that was implemented by the former Lord of Storm's End, Borros Baratheon to fund for his campaign during the Dance of Dragons. It was said that during those brief years, he sharpened his diplomatic prowess while keeping his guise as a young Lord with great amounts of energy.

When the crown prince Rhaegar eloped with Robert Baratheon's betrothed Lyanna Stark after crowning her as the Queen of Love and Beauty during at the Tourney of Harrenhal and brought her into King's Landing, many expected a war.

Robert himself marched into the capital with many of the nobles who were staying there expecting a Duel between the two, but the Prince had already left in the middle of the night taking his family – with the exception being Aerys and Viserys – and Kingsguard who are loyal to the Prince towards Dragonstone, after talking to Lyanna's older brother and the Heir of Winterfell, Brandon Stark.

When he couldn't find Rhaegar, Robert went to the King and in a private meeting between the two – only being witnessed by the only remaining two Kingsguard: Barristan Selmy and Jonothor Darry – an agreement was arranged. Since House Baratheon was insulted by the actions of the crown prince, Robert Baratheon was given the lands south of the Rose Road and Blackwater Bay within the territory of the Crownlands. The ruined castle of Summerhall was also given back to House Baratheon. After exchanging many pleasantries – mainly between the Crownlander Nobles and the Storm Lords – they left with the clause and letters in hand.

Leaving the same day Robert had arrived, Robert returned back to Storm's End only to receive the news that the King has disinherited his eldest son Rhaegar and declared his second son Viserys as the new crown heir, sparking the war that is now known as the Mad War.

The houses Stark and Tully – who are united in marriage due to Brandon's marriage to Catelyn Stark née Tully – declared for Rhaegar after he had called upon them while Dorne also declared for him but only in name though as the Martell's were furious when they heard that he had taken up another wife while Prince Doran's sister Elia was still alive. Only Mace Tyrell and the houses in the Crownlands raised their banners in support of their King Aerys but instead of marching towards the Crownlands and link up with the King's Army, Lord Tyrell marched south and laid siege to the castle Skyreach which, according to the rumors, left most of the Reach nobles angry at Lord Tyrell.

The Lannister's, Arryn's and Greyjoy's stayed neutral at first, with the Ironborn raiding the coasts of the Reach on a small scale. Fearing that the combined might of the Reach and the King's Army would be too much for the army that Rhaegar was gathering at Harrenhal, the Prince sent ravens to Casterly Rock for help, with the former Prince suggesting that he would free his son Jaime Lannister from the Kingsguard. When Jaime has heard of this, he reportedly protested the actions of Rhaegar and eventually refusing entirely.

Upon hearing that a Westermen army was amassing at the Golden Tooth, Rhaegar rode towards Lord Tywin Lannister to seek terms. There, he was given a choice. If he wanted to have the Lion's claws, then he would have to take another wife. Seeing that Rhaegar has no other choice, he accepted and married Cersei Lannister the next day. Thus, the Army of the West marched to Harrenhal with him.

After weeks of waiting for men to arrive, Rhaegar finally marched onto King's Landing, with him leading an army of seventy thousand troops, combing the troops of the North, Riverlands, Westerlands and the nobles who've declared themselves to Rhaegar like the Graftons. Finding little opposition in his way, he laid siege to the city, with his enormous army surrounding it on two sides and the Navy, under the command of Baelor Velaryon, blockading the sea and stopping any reinforcements to the city by also blockading the Blackwater Rush, thus forcing any relieving army to march around God's Eye in order to do so.

The siege of King's Landing shouldn't have taken longer if it wasn't for the King's stubbornness and the full granaries that kept feeding the inhabitants of the city. So, as the siege dragged from days to weeks and weeks into moons, the gates of the city was swung open and when the Prince and his entourage arrived at the Red Keep, they only find the Mad King's ashes on the floor due to his final desire of becoming a dragon by cleansing himself with Wildfire.

While many expected Peace to come about with King Rhaegar on the Iron Throne, this would be the first of many events and scandals that would shake the Seven Kingdoms down to its core.

* * *

 **House Baratheon as of the Year 296AC**

Lord Paramount of the Stormlands: Robert "Storm Stag" Baratheon  
Spouse: Mylenda Baratheon née Caron

Children of Robert Baratheon:

\- Cassana Baratheon – Born in 284 AC  
Betrothed: Ronnet Connington – Born in 274 AC

\- Rowena Baratheon – Born in 284 AC  
Betrothed: Duran Bar Emmon – Born in 284 AC

\- Lyonel Baratheon – Born in 285 AC  
Betrothed: Elaena Wendwater – Born in 283 AC

\- Bryen Baratheon – Born in 287 AC  
Betrothed: Mary Mertyns – Born in 288 AC

\- Allynne Baratheon – Born in 288 AC

\- Borros Baratheon – Born in 291 AC

\- Ormund Baratheon – Born in 293 AC

\- Jon Baratheon – Born in 295 AC

\- Mya Stone – Born in 279  
Spouse: Gerald Gower

Lord of Summerhall: Stannis "Stalwart Stag" Baratheon  
Spouse: Allynne Baratheon née Grandison

Children of Stannis Baratheon:

\- Shireen Baratheon – Born in 285 AC  
Betrothed: Robin Peasebury – Born in 281 AC

\- Edric Baratheon – Born in 286 AC  
Betrothed: Rhaella Connington – Born in285 AC

\- Robar Baratheon – Born in 288 AC

\- Aelinor Baratheon – Born in 290 AC

\- Sebastion Baratheon – Born in 292 AC

Castellan of Evenfall Hall: Renly Baratheon  
Betrothed: Brienne Tarth


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

**Author's Notes:** Here's chapter 3 and I hope that you enjoy reading this.

* * *

 **The Seven Kingdoms during King Rhaegar's Reign,** _by Jon Stewart._ Mjolnir: Storm Publishing, 1518. 565pp. Notes, index, bibliography. Paper, $29.51. SN-06345-18659-68123.

 **Pgs. 156 – 160**

When Rhaegar received word of his father's death, he entered King's Landing determined to restore the city to its pre-siege activity and bring back trade into King's Landing once more. But before he can implement all of his plans, he decided to first strip the city garrison of its weapon and sent them home.

During the siege of King's Landing, the late King Aerys saw that he was woefully outnumbered five to one and in order to feel more secure and comfortable, he declared every able-bodied man in the city to take arms and defend the besieged city.

Due to the blockade and subsequent end of the trade that it caused, the most affected was the dockworkers and small-time merchants. This resulted in them becoming the first set of people to join the garrison and for their trouble, they were paid four stags per week.

But as more men started to lose their jobs and professions, many more joined hoping to gain coin to feed themselves and their families which lead to the price of food like bread and grain to rise up as a result due to the influx of gold and the decrease of food supplies.

It was during this period of the siege that led bakers to become the most despised inhabitants of the city when some bakers were caught adding sawdust to the bread that they were selling. Smuggling and crimes arose until the King took some extreme actions to curb anything that can lead to dissidence.

He ordered all grain and other types of food in the city to be confiscated and put under royal supervision and to be supplied to the men who volunteer for the defense of the city. Thus, any volunteers that worked on the garrison were paid one pound of grain and radish per day, making food as the de-facto currency of the besieged city and resulting in copper, silver and gold coins to be almost worthless.

Upon ending the service of over forty thousand men without immediately finding a way to compensate the volunteer garrison men or setting up ways of returning them back to their previous occupations, Rhaegar had left four-in-five residents of King's Landing to starve.

Rhaegar's actions though were opposed by the High Septon, an old and stoic man who've endeared himself into the populace during the siege. When an outbreak of Pale Mare started to spread in the city, he led many of the Faith to go to the areas affected by the Pale Mare and nurse them back into health, leading mass prayers and sermons and donating food and clothes to those who are affected by the Pale Mare

The Faith also cooperated with the Gold Cloaks, with them quarantining the areas that were infected and the Faith doing the containment of the disease thus resulting in the outbreak to be kept to a minimum.

The morning after Rhaegar entered the city, the old High Septon begged the new King outside the Red Keep to not end the grain subsidies that was implemented by the former King but this was met with vague promises that the King refused to clarify when the High Septon asked for clarification.

At the same time, rumors began to circulate that the King has married Lyanna Stark and Cersei Lannister. Many initially thought that Rhaegar kept Lyanna as his mistress and Cersei as his own lover but when the rumors were confirmed that Rhaegar was married to the two of them, many angry voices spoke out their opinion on King Rhaegar.

Led by the High Septon, many of the city's inhabitants went to the Red Keep to protest the actions of King Rhaegar but this time, they were met with silence. Frustrated that they were being ignored by the King, they left vowing to return the next day with the High Septon taking an oath that he would not put a crown on an another Maegor.

When the sun rose up the next day, the inhabitants of the city woke up to hear that the High Septon has died during the night and like Wildfire, rumors begun to quickly spread with the main one being that the King has ordered for the High Septon's death. What many didn't realize though was that the High Septon was suffering from the Pale Mare for quite some time, a secret that he kept in order to maintain their morale high during the siege but was eventually told to the new High Septon on his deathbed and was later used to address the people of King's Landing.

With the city being on the verge of anarchy, Rhaegar made plans to start handing out grains to the city's inhabitants as a way of showing to them that he intends to keep his promise that he made on the late High Septon. The plan was supported by the King's confidants until the new High Septon stepped in and convinced the King that while taking such an action would fix it in the short-term, it wouldn't bring him any benefits in the long-run.

Instead, the High Septon told the King that he should wait for a week for the annual Mother's Day and crown himself, then use that as an excuse to hand out the grains. Rhaegar agreed and the initial plan was delayed for a week. While many in the King's confidants protested against the High Septon's words, the King had the final say and he agreed with it.

In order to stop any uprising that might occur in the day proceeding his coronation, he ordered a sizable portion of the army – mainly Westerlanders and Riverlanders – to garrison the city.

While their presence has suppressed much of the initial discontent against the King, the days prior the coronation was mired by violence against the people of King's Landing. Many were robbed, tortured and raped while the commanders of the men turned a blind eye on the situation. Despite having the same King, the besiegers believed that this was their chance to finally let out the stress that was accumulated towards the besieged.

The violence was not the worst part of the Occupation but rather its worse part was that the soldiers feasted on the granaries that were denied to the inhabitants of the city.

As hunger gripped the populace, the disease that was initially contained by the Gold Cloaks rapidly spread. Starting from the Dragon Pit, where it was contained and the Riverlander's garrison, it rapidly spread from the Pit into Flea Bottom. From there, it quickly spread out throughout the entire city.

The new High Septon did nothing to alleviate or even combat the disease and as such, people started to listen to fanatics that preached to them that the Gods have abandoned the city and how they must cleanse all of its abominations.

As the discontent grew, more people protested the King's inability to respond to the disease's threat. Their response would be met with silence and on two days before Mother's Day, an angry mob dragged the High Septon out of a pillow house and tore him apart with their bare hands.

This would be the last feather that would break the horse's back and on the eve of King Rhaegar's coronation, the people of King's Landing raided the armory of the Gold Cloaks and brutally murdered the garrison that was stationed there.

* * *

 **Stannis I – 284 AC**

When Robert returned back home, Stannis was expecting Robert to be his usual self: a drunkard, blunt at his words and apathetic towards him and Renly. Ever since their parent's death, Robert drunk a lot more and became more distant.

He always refers to his friend, Eddard when he sends his letters and it made him angry due to the fact that Robert considers him more as a brother than his real ones. So of course, Stannis has many reasons to hate him.

And when he saw him at the gates of Storm's End, laughing and regaling the troops of his time during at the Vale, he expected him to be the same person that he was four years ago. And he is, but he also changed.

Stannis could safely say that he isn't good at reading other people but when it comes to Robert, he's proficient at knowing his state of mind. Thus, when he saw him at the gates, he immediately noticed that something in him changed.

The way his eyes became more focused and sharper, his interactions with his soldiers and his jovial attitude becoming more of a façade. He was surprised when he called them to his solar and the first thing that he did was to give a hug.

Obviously, Renly was giggling at Robert's hug while Stannis is evaluating his action. He made no show of rejecting his hug. Even though he didn't want it, he doesn't want to say that he likes it.

After that event, they chatted for a while: Robert asking how they've been, playing with Renly and becoming a brother towards them.

Then out of nowhere, Robert announced that Stannis would have to marry. At first, he was indignant and you can't blame him, it was so sudden. After being calmed, Robert started to explain his plan on remaking Stormlands.

That was two years ago. Now, he was the new Lord of Summerhall and married to Allynne Grandison, an elegant, outspoken woman who doesn't hide her opinions when Stannis makes a mistake and he appreciates it.

When Stannis first arrived at Summerhall, he saw its walls being overcome by nature's touch and its famous garden burnt into the ground. At the beginning, Stannis was apprehensive because he didn't believe that it can be rebuilt back to its former glory but with Robert's newly acquired funds due to his inventions – he still doesn't know where he'd gotten that type of knowledge – they were able to rebuilt Summerhall in under two years, just in time for Robert's marriage to Mylenda Caron, a house whose dedication to the Storm Lords can only be rivaled by the Tarth and Estermont.

Ever since the announcement of Robert's betrothed being married to King Rhaegar, Robert immediately searched for a new wife and he was picky about it. It took him about six months before he settled for his current wife, Mylenda Caron.

"Well, it seems that Lord Baratheon is having fun with his new wife, dear." Allynne quietly said to Stannis, causing him to grunt in agreement.

"It's a good thing that we've managed to finish rebuilding Summerhall in time otherwise we would've had their marriage in the fields and we don't want that to happen." Allynne continued while slipping her hand to Stannis, causing him to grip it in response.

They sat still for a while, looking at the vassals that've come to the marriage of his brother. He isn't surprised when everyone but the Stormlords didn't come, considering that King Rhaegar is still busy on bringing peace to the capital.

His thoughts were interrupted by Allynne leaning into his ear.

"With everyone still enjoying Lord Baratheon's marriage, we should… slip for a while. Don't you think, My Lord?" Allynne seductively whispered into his hear.

Stannis couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **House Stark as of the Year 296 AC**

Warden of the North and Lord Paramount of the North: Rickard Stark  
Spouse: Lyarra Stark – Dead in 275 AC due to Natural Causes

\- Heir of the North: Brandon 'Wild Wolf' Stark – Born in 262 AC  
Spouse: Catelyn Stark née Tully – Born in 265 AC

Children of Brandon Stark:

\- Rickard Stark – Born in 283 AC  
Betrothed: Wylla Manderly – Born in 284 AC

\- Eddard Stark – Born in 284 AC  
Betrothed: Alys Karstark – Born in 284 AC

\- Lyarra Stark – Born in 286 AC  
Betrothed: Cley Cerwyn – Born in 286 AC

\- Ethan Stark – Born in 290 AC

\- Bennard Stark – Born in 294 AC

\- Sansa Snow – Born in 284 AC  
Betrothed: Gawen Glover – Born in 285 AC

\- Arya Snow – Born in 285 AC

\- Alysanne Snow – Born in 289 AC

\- Artos Snow – Born in 291 AC

\- Beron Snow – Born in 293 AC

\- Castellan of Harrenhal: Eddard 'Quiet Wolf' Stark – Born in 263 AC  
Spouse: Ashara Stark née Dayne – Born in 264 AC

Children of Eddard Stark:

\- Robb Stark – Born in 286 AC  
Betrothed: Joanna Mallister – Born in 285 AC

\- Robar Stark – Born in 288 AC  
Betrothed: Bethany Blackwood – Born in 289 AC

\- Rodrik Stark – Born in 290 AC

\- Rickon Stark – Born in 292 AC

\- Alys Stark – Born in 295 AC

\- Lyanna Targaryen née Stark – Born in 266 AC  
Spouse: King Rhaegar I Targaryen

Children of Lyanna Targaryen née Stark:

\- Lord of Harrenhal: Jaehaerys Targaryen – Born in 286 AC  
Betrothed: Celia Tully – Born in 286 AC

\- Princess Visenya Targaryen – Born in 290 AC

\- Lord of Westbay: Benjen 'Direfang' Stark – Born in 267 AC  
Spouse: Jonelle Stark née Cerwyn – Born in 269 AC

Children of Benjen Stark:

\- Barthogan Stark – Born in 287 AC  
Betrothed: Brenda Waterman – Born in 286 AC

\- Roger Stark – Born in 290 AC

\- Beron Stark – Born in 292 AC


	4. Tyrion I

**Author's Note:** It's me again and thanks for the feedback. I need it to improve my writing skills, so I appreciate the criticisms that are being written. I need more, please.

Anyways, do enjoy this piece.

* * *

 **Tyrion I – 296 AC**

Tyrion never liked this part of the Rock for this was his father's favorite part. The place where he did his job as the Warden of the West and regardless of the abundance of torches that lit the hallways, this place was the coldest he'd been in but like always, he ignored it.

He walked down the ornately decorated hallway until he saw the doors to his father's private meeting room. For a private room, it was larger than the halls of most knightly houses but that's how everything else in the Rock is. What else did he expect from a family that has carved a castle into a mountain?

When he reached the doors, he found himself being glared at by the Red Cloaks that was ordered to guard the place, if it wasn't for the fact that he was just tired after waking up and not having a good proper fasting, unless one counts a cup of wine at breakfast, he would have given them his rumored 'demon eyes'.

"Halt!" One of the Red Cloaks shouted as he neared the door.

"What do you want?" Tyrion irritatingly replied back.

"Your father wasn't expecting you today. He's only allowed us to let the stated people in" The guard states.

"Then tell me this, you ingrate, when was the last time my father has expected me to come to his meeting?" Tyrion questioned. He snorted when they didn't reply.

'Always making my life a little bit harder, aren't you?' He cleared his throat to get their attention once more. "Well then, unless you want to lose your reliable source of income, you better let me through." He affirms, causing the Red Cloaks to finally let him through. Behind the door was another hallway that was about ten feet high and 50 feet in length, carved into solid rock and leading to the actual meeting hall. The hall was constructed in a way that there was only one official entrance and that the guard is unable to hear even the most heated of conversations.

"You're late," Tywin said in contempt, Tyrion being used to his father's words, ignored it and marched down towards his seat.

"My apologies, if I had known that there was going to be a meeting today, then I wouldn't be late and maybe if the guards also knew, then I wouldn't be held up half a day," Tyrion replies as he was busy positioning himself on the seat. He took a look around and he saw gloom covering the faces of every single attendant.

"May I ask as to why we're all gathered here, looking as if we were at a funeral?" Tyrion asks.

"Well nephew, it seems that the future would look bleak because a moon ago, the former Hand of the King, Jon Connington has passed away." Gerion somberly replied back.

Tyrion looks towards his father, trying to gauge his reaction. He knew that this would not be favorable for House Lannister. Jon was a competent Hand, comparable to Tywin's time during his term as Hand but he was aggressive towards House Lannister, most especially towards Tywin and many claimed that Jon was worried that the Old Lion would try to usurp the throne away from Aegon in favor of his grandchild, Daeron.

That's why his father tried to forsake Daeron's claim to the Iron Throne if his father died. Even though he should hate his father even more for this, he didn't have the energy left to do it. It doesn't help that Jon Connington is married to Janna Tyrell, creating a divide in the Reach and causing the Westerlands to have enemies in the south.

"Well, does it really concern us? He is a former Hand for a reason." Tyrion states, aware of the fact that the King hasn't been able to find a suitable replacement ever since Jon and King Rhaegar had their infamous falling out and its because of Rhaegar's decision to make Jaehaerys the new Lord of Harrenhal.

Rumors also began to circulate that King Rhaegar was planning to reappoint Jon because of the marriage proposals that was agreed upon between the Baratheon's and Connington's. Other says that King Rhaegar grew envious at the fact that his long-time friend and supporter was successfully courted and brought under Robert's fold.

"His death does not affect us directly, but as long as sheep have tongues, there will be those who'll whisper that we have a hand at his death." Tywin blandly replies, his gaze becoming focused. "And I fear that those rumors would become more widespread if our plan to squire Daeron to Robert becomes public." Those assembled at the table nodded. If it wasn't for Connington's untimely death, then the squiring would be seen as a way to bridge the gap between the King and the Lord of Storm's End but if the plan were to continue on, then it would be seen as a Lannister power-play, even if the plan was approved by the King beforehand.

"Wouldn't canceling our plans be taken as a slight to the King and an insult against Lord Baratheon?" Tygett asked.

"It will and combine with the recently announced betrothals between the Tyrells and Targaryens, I believe that we've reached the point of no return." Tywin indifferently replied.

"Well… the King has given many slights against Lord Baratheon over the years but as far as I know, no war has come off it. What makes this one any different?"

Tywin stayed silent for a while before looking back towards Tygett. "I wasn't talking about the Lord of Storm's End. No, Robert isn't a fool. He wouldn't move a finger to oppose or support the King. The main problem would be the marriage of two ambitious men; Prince Viserys, who would push his claim on the Iron Throne with the backing of Mace Tyrell, a man who wants his daughter to be a Queen." The Warden of the West states before hefting a heavy sigh.

"Such a misguided arrangement by our King, it's like putting a burning candle atop a pool of wildfire. All we have to do is to wait for the fires to burn all of those who would dare to stand in our way."

* * *

 **House Lannister as of the Year 296 AC**

Warden of the West and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands: Tywin 'Old Lion' Lannister – Born in 242 AC  
Spouse: Joanna Lannister – Died in the year 272 AC due to Childbirth

Siblings of Tywin Lannister:

Steward of Casterly Rock: Kevan Lannister – Born in 244 AC  
Spouse: Dorna Lannister née Swyft – Born in 245 AC

\- Lancel Lannister – Born in 282 AC

\- Martyn Lannister – Born in 284 AC

\- Willem Lannister – Born in 286 AC

\- Gerold Lannister – Born in 288 AC

Genna Frey née Lannister– Born in 245 AC  
Spouse: Emmon Frey – Born in 238 AC

\- Lyonel Frey – Born in 260 AC  
Spouse: Melessa Frey née Crakehall – Born in 260 AC

\- Tion Frey – Born in 280 AC

\- Joanna Frey – Born in 285 AC

\- Cleos Frey – Born in 280 AC

\- Tywin Frey – Born in 285 AC

Tygett Lannister – Born in 250 AC  
Spouse: Darlessa Lannister née Marbrand – Born in 250 AC

\- Tyrek Lannister - Born in 286 AC

\- Tommen Lannister - Born in 287 AC

\- Loren Lannister - Born in 287 AC

\- Lyman Lannister - Born in 289 AC

\- Tyland Lannister - Born in 291 AC

\- Jason Lannister - Born in 293 AC

\- Jeyne Lannister - Born in 295 AC

\- Myrcella Lannister - Born in 296 AC

Gerion Lannister – Born in 255 AC  
Spouse: Rhaenyra Lannister née Celtigar – Born in 255 AC

\- Rowena Lannister – Born in 292 AC

\- Joy Hill – Born in 286 AC

Children of Tywin Lannister:

\- Queen Cersei Lannister – Born in 266 AC  
Spouse: King Rhaegar I Targaryen

\- Daeron Targaryen – Born in 284 AC

\- Saera Targaryen – Born in 286 AC

\- Maegelle Targaryen – Born in 288 AC

\- Kingsguard Jaime Lannister – Born in 266 AC

\- Tyrion Lannister – Born in 272 AC


End file.
